


The smell of flowers,

by InsaneTruth



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTruth/pseuds/InsaneTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami gets attacked by a plant demon at a flower exhibition. Tomoe to the rescue per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of flowers,

A normal day at the Mikage shrine, Tomoe made breakfast for his lady and mistress Nanami. The inexperienced land god was so troublesome. Tomoe could not even trust her to feed herself. 

“Morning Tomoe!” The cheerful greeting of the happy go lucky high school girl. 

“Good morning Nanami, Today I have prepared omelets with your favorite mushrooms rice and grilled fish,” Tomoe said in his best cheerful service voice. The look of horror on Nanami’s face when announcing the presence of mushrooms was priceless and made the fox demon smile. He did care for Nanami he has come to terms with his care for the fragile human god. That did not mean he did not still like to pick on her. 

“I don’t like mushrooms!” Nanami cried out and pushed the food away. 

“Now now Nanami, you can’t miss a meal, you’re fragile body needs it,” Tomoe leaned over the table grabbing her chopsticks and putting a bite to her lips. Her eyes were wide at this bold act from Tomoe. 

He took hold of her shock and slipped the bite into her mouth watching her chew the morsel even as her wide eyes could not tear themselves from her fox familiar. 

“Good, now do be a good girl and eat the rest on your own,” Tomoe smiled his tail twitching happily. 

“STUPID TOMOE!” Nanami screamed and pushed him off the table. Tomoe fell back in a most undignified manner one foot in the air in his shock. Nanami was red faced and staring still at the demon. 

Mizuki the divine familiar slithered his way in and hugged Nanami. “Oh is the mean old fox tormenting my divine mistress?” He rubed his face against hers rising feelings of anger and jealousy in Tomoe who sent a fox fire after the snake making him release Nanami and run from the wisp. 

“Tomoe! STOP THAT! RIGHT NOW!” Nanami ordered and the wisp vanished Mizuki hiding behind a paper door. “Stop being mean to Mizuki Tomoe!” 

“I do not know what you mean Lady Nanami,” Tomoe said hiding part of his face with a fan and looking as innocent as he possibly could. 

Nanami gave him a blank look she sighed before finishing her breakfast “I’m going to go out with Ami and Kie today,” she said. 

“I shall accompany you,” Tomoe said and got a look from Nanami that clearly said he was not welcome. 

“It’s a girl’s day out Tomoe, I’m not taking anyone,” she informed him and picked up her bag. “I’ll be home early though!” she promised and ran out the door. 

Tomoe watched after her figure as she ran off. He would follow her of course he always did. The three teenagers always went to places Tomoe did not understand the fun of and today was no exception. They were at a flower exhibit. Blossoms were flown in from all parts of the world. The smell though admittedly was very nice. 

Nanami was smiling and laughing Tomoe watching from a distance. She was rarely so unguarded around him. She did not laugh like that. There was a twinge in his heart and he narrowed his eyes in aggravation. Sitting up in a tree to rest where he could still see his god he allowed his eyes to droop. Though when he did he could feel a darkness in the air something else was here. “Nanami!” she was nowhere in his sight. He jumped down from the tree and began to run around the area to try and find her. 

He entered an indoor exibit and his eyes widened. There was his lady and mistress suspended in the air from the vines of plants her shirt torn and her mouth silenced by an invading vine. When the shock passed Tomoe sent his fire burning the vines he jumped to catch Nanami though her cheeks were flushed and she was in a daze. He went to work burning the demonic plant who dared to touch his mistress there were others laying asleep on the floor it must have wanted her divine energy. “Nanami?” he called to her. 

“Tomoe,” she breathed out softly “Come save me Tomoe,” 

He held her to his chest “I am here my lady Nanami,” he whispered in her ear her hair smelled sweet, like the flowers. Nanami was like a flower, he would surely damage her petals with his heavy touch. “Let us go home,” he said.   
She nodded into his chest and the fox demon rushed to get her home he would need to get the essence of the demon plant off of her and she would surely regain her lucid mind. Tomoe fixed her an blossom bath though he was caught in a block when he realized he would need to undress Nanami. He had sent Mizuki off to make her some Sake for tonight to get him out of their hair. 

“Nanami,” he whispered and unbuttoned her blouse. “I am going to take your clothing off.” He told her though he was sure she was not registering a word he said. His hand shook a bit when he lifted the camisole, exposing soft and fragile skin. He leaned down to smell the newly exposed skin. She smelled so sweet. Finally removing the article he undid her skirt and slid it off only to see she either was not wearing panties or the plant had dared to remove them. He tried not to focus on her body as he has seen many women in his many years. Undoing and removing her bra however was a hard task for the fox. 

Nanami was so dazed that she was not even moving. Tomoe lifted her keeping her as away from his body as he could before dipping her into the water. He himself was flushed seeing her. He shook his head as he was being stupid. He took a rag and began to wash off Nanami’s body. She had a woman’s body even if she was still developing her more womanly looks.

Tomoe couldn’t help but to leaned over the tub of water to kiss her softly on her lips so pink and rosy. “You are… beautiful,” he told her. “My Nanami,” she whispered and brushed her hair from her face what did he alow that Youkai to do to his lady and Mistress. Only he can touch her like that. 

“Tomoe,” she said in such a light voice. “Tomoe,” she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Tomoe then she pulled him into the water with her. 

Tomoe gasped pulled in and soaked in the bathwater his robes already drenched. “Even dazed… you cause more work for me… Lady Nanami,” Already in the water he went ahead and shrugged out of his robes she was too out of it to notice him surely. He went to press his nose into her neck smelling her and then he kissed the soft skin not sure why he felt such attraction to her now. 

Nanami moaned shocking the familiar who stayed stock still unsure if he really heard her he could see her breath make her chest rise and fall her eyes were almost all the way closed and her arms still around him. “Nanami…” he kissed her neck once more to hear the sweet moan again. He put an arm around her and lifted her to press against him. He felt the round supple mounds of her chest press to his smooth tone one. He ran his hand down her back and felt the soft skin under his hands “So fragile,” 

“Tomoe, kiss me,” Nanami whispered and the demon looked at her she was still in the daze but how could he deny her? He pressed his lips to hers and she put her legs around his waist his kimono still in the water sliding around them. 

After the kiss Tomoe was shocked to see Nanami seems to have gotten her lucid mind back as she was staring at him flushed faced. “TOMOE!” Nanami pushed him right out of the tub and began to throw things at him. Tomoe narrowly escaped a bottle to the head. Dripping wet standing in the hall he chuckled and covered his face. 

“Welcome home Nanami,” he whispered. Even as her yells of Stupid Tomoe and other such nonsense filled the shrine.


End file.
